


It wasn't a normal day

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula beign a sick chid, Other, zuko beign a typical child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: I got sick of people saying Ursa didn't love Azula so I wrote this ^-^2 of 2 chapters
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal family vacation on Ember Island, Ursa stood in the waves as Azula and Zuko ran around her jumping in and out of waves around her. Ursa couldn't swim so she usually stood at the edge of the water to watch over her young. Off course the children could swim as her husband the second born Fire Prince had taught them. Ozai explained it was a useful skill to have for their children, he had tried to teach her but she didn't take to the water well at all. Sure relaxing in a deep bath was fine enough as her feet reached the floor but the ocean scared her and she has only managed to go so far out into the sea before she froze in fear so Ozai give up on teaching her to swim.

Yet it didn't stop Ursa from standing on the edge of the waves, Ozai was on the beach going through a new movement his brother had taught him, yet he kept a eye on them from the corner of his eye. Zuko pushed Azula into the water and Azula began crying sat in the water. 

" Zuko!" Ursa called out shocked 

Zuko stood as Azula sat beneath him, she was only three so she was a bit sensitive about getting pushed by her big brother, into the sea, it wasn't like Zuko to push her over his little sister so Ursa stood in shocked.   
Ursa walked into the sea a bit and picked Azula up as her four year old son looked to her.

"Zuko why did you push your sister down?" Ursa asked shocked

Zuko looked off folding his arms, sometimes Zuko would act so much like his father it was eerie, he didn't answer her, so she pointed to the beach house 

"Your meant to protect your little sister not push her, go to the beach house now and think about your actions." she demanded annoyed

The four year old huffed stomping off kicking sand as he went. Ozai paused in his movements watching Zuko go up the beach house and sitting on the steps sulking with folded arms 

Ursa sighed a bit, she should of said for him to go to his room but as long as thought about his actions she was fine with what he did.

Ursa rubbed Azula back as she cried, she could feel how wet she was so Ursa sat her on their beach towel and began drying her daughter, sure Azula could warm herself up with her Fire Bending body temperature but the towel would help in the process. 

" Shh now Azula." Ursa calmly began " There is no need to cry." 

Azula sniffed tearful slipped as she looked at her mother with arms extended, Ursa smiled warmly at her daughter and picked her up. 

"Ah I see you want a hug." 

Ursa brought Azula into her chest and rubbed her back. Ozai came over and checked on little Azula, he watched Azula whom was hugging her mother close to her, he could see Azula rest her head on her mother's shoulder with a yawn. 

" Looks like someone was a bit tired. " Ursa said gently 

Ozai put his hand on Azula's head for a brief moment, she had her mothers face and eyes, but his hair. Ozai looked to Zuko who sat with crossed arms on the steps, he was kicking the sand beneath him in a huff.

He kissed his daughter's head thinking she was fine, that she well now that she was sleeping, Ursa after all was holding her daughter in a tight hug, she was holding Azula in a towel as well and rubbing her back gently. Azula even though wet should be able to keep herself warm. Even at her age it was natural instinct for a Fire bender to keep warm. Ozai got up from his position he brushed Ursa face gently he moved back from him.

" Why don't you take the children inside I think they both had enough playing for today." 

Ursa couldn't help but agree, she knew servants would pick up the beach towel and parasols later so Ursa carried Azula in her arms as she ventured up the beach to Zuko and took them into the beach house. Ozai sighed as he went back to pulling his arms back as he watched the ocean move deferment to make lighting like his brother taught him. 

In the house Ursa placed Azula on the furry carpet in the beach house just a few meters away from the fire place. A servant set up the fire for her, she looked to Zuko as Azula snuggled next to the warmth. Of the fire place.

Ursa stood with her hands on her hips as she looked at her son.

"Now why did you push your sister into the sea?" Ursa asked 

Zuko frowned a bit as he shuffled his foot.

"You were paying her so much attention for find a stupid shell earlier today, I just wanted your attention." 

Ursa sighed sometimes children lashed out in negative ways for attention, Ursa could not abide Zuko negative behaviour. 

"That is not the way to get my attention Zuko. " she responded agitated 

She explained to Zuko what he'd done wrong and sent him to bed. 

Ursa sat next to the fire on the floor, she moved Azula to her lap. It was hard to juggle her children sometimes one always felt left out. Ursa let an hour pass before she put Azula to bed and then checked on Zuko whom was wide awake in bed. 

She sat in his bed and read him a story which helped him to sleep even if he he had done something wrong she wanted to show him it didn't effect her love for him. Therefore Zuko went to bed happy and content to, it was a normal night all in all, Ozai would join her later, she knew he was trying to master a new move so she left him do that. 

It was getting late and the dark had set in, so Ursa popped outside to the steps of the beach house, she watched Ozai panting in frustration on the beach.

“Ozai its getting late aren't you coming in?” Ursa asked weary 

He frowned as he once again moved his arms and pointed his fingers out and again nothing, he looked to Ursa who stood looking to him concerned, with a lonely look in her eyes. He walked up the beach house, but Ursa looked down as she heard a small voice call to her and pull on her robes.

“Mummy I don't feel well.” Azula called out

Ursa knelt down as she saw Azula looking to her pale and sweating. Ursa went to put her hand to her head but could only could put her hand on her head for a few seconds before taken it off and flapping her hand.

“Azula your burning up!” Ursa called out

Ursa began to panic a bit, Ozai came over quickly and picked up his daughter and placed his hand on her head feeling the heat coming from his daughter.

“Ursa go tell a servant to get a doctor.” Ozai commanded quickly

She quickly moved she caught a servant and told her to get a doctor, then she made a cold compress. Ozai placed Azula on the couch in their holiday house as Azula cried in pain from her fever.

Ursa placed the wet cloth on her daughter's head, she could see steam coming from the cloth, Ozai tried to draw out some of her heat too with his own Fire Bending. Ursa would usually use herbs to help bring down the fever but she didn't have the flower or herbs with her so hopefully the doctor would bring some with him.

Ursa left her daughter be for a moment as she got her some water. Ursa looked at her daughter who was suffering, Zuko and her had been sick before but never been sick before.

Ursa couldn't touch her daughter while she burned up, she was used to Fire Benders being warm, Ozai was so warm at night she lie on top off their bed while he kept her warm with his body heat and use if his body. Even her children were warm but she was used to that and they knew not to hurt there mother with the Fire Bending,   
Ursa could do nothing for her daughter, all she could do was get water and cool cloths, but she watch as Ozai give their daughter water as he could touch her.

Ozai saw Ursa's worry, saw her helpless and he hoped the doctor would arrive soon to help their daughter heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Ursa paced as she awaited for the doctors arrival, how much time has passed since she sent the servant to fetch one? Ozai watched her pace with worry as he knelt by his daughter's side, she lay in fevered pain, he managed to finally to calm Azula down and take some of her heat down but she fidgeted around the couch unable to rest. Ursa had checked on Zuko off and on to make sure he was well, sometimes Azula and Zuko passed things on to each other but Zuko was well and if not wide awake now and playing in front on the fire place. He would look to Azula now and then with worry and concern, almost with guilt in his eyes. 

"Where is that doctor? The one time I don't bring herbs." Ursa snapped to herself with worry 

Ursa blamed herself for Azula'a illness, Ursa was often mixing herbs for the children, it was her healing knowledge passed down to Ursa from her mother and Ozai didn't mind it so much as she had always helped the children when they were ill.

Ozai got up as he caught his pacing wife's hand, she was tearful, she still felt helpless, she couldn't do anything to help her beloved daughter.

"I'm sure the doctor is on his way." Ozai offered in comfort 

He felt her grab him and his eyes widened and softened as he hugged him worried, he kissed her head as he allowed her to hold him closer. 

Yet there was a knock at the door and Ozai kisses her head again as he opened the door to see the servants panting with a lamp and a doctor beside her. 

"Sire I brought the best doctor on the island." She panted tired 

"Good, now return to your dwellings servant, doctor please come in our daughter fever is still very bad. "Ozai explained grandly 

The doctor has been told the little princess of the second son of Azulon was sick with a bad fever, so he brought all his best medication for fever with him. 

He went into the house, he saw the Fire Princess standing with her hands to her chest worried while her son sat staring at him curious. 

"Right then I shall get started.". The doctor announced 

The doctor washed his hands and then knelt down beside the young girl, she was sweating and tearful still, he could see by looking at her this was a high grade fever. 

Young Fire Benders were prone to mild fevers, they burned too hot at times because they were still mastering there body temperature, those mild fevers were easy to bring down but high grade fevers were harder. He could see the empty water glasses, wet cloths, the doctor a Fire Bender himself measured Azula's pulse, it was racing bad, he needed to act quickly 

" This is a high grade fever, I'll make up something quick to help bring it down but it won't happen quickly, this kind of fevers runs for a few days, it will run it course." 

The doctor got his herbs and began his work, the doctor focus on his work but watched the young girl toss and turn in pain uneasy, he sat her up and put the medication into her mouth and held her gently to made sure she took her medication, he then put the girl down to the couch again. 

"Has your daughter showing any other symptoms, sometimes these things build up in the body for a few days before they show." The doctor explained 

" Well she's been very tired lately.", Ursa responded worried " a little fussy too." 

"Then she probably has a this building up for a few days as a low fever which might not of been obvious. "

The doctor handed over spear medication to Ursa. 

" I will give you this spear medication, as this should take a few days to go down but she needs about two doses a day,. Although don't hesitate to call upon me again if this mix, does not work I'm sure it will but keep me in mind for emergency's. 

He bowed respectful, he left and Ursa sighed in relive, she looked to Zuko who looked worried. 

" Is Azula going to OK? Zuko asked concerned 

Ursa knelt down and picked up her son. 

"Off course she will be, you can worry but you need to rest too, let's get you back to bed hmm. "

She looked to Ozai who yawned and smiled tired. 

"Ozai get your rest too, I know I won't be resting tonight so please." 

She went to take Zuko to bed, she'd come back to stay Azula's side. Ozai got up and took Zuko from her and kissed her softly 

" Its fine I'll put Zuko to bed, you can sit up with Azula, but try get some rest if you can. " he whispered lowly 

She smiled and took a comfy seat by Azula's side, she tossed and turned and Ursa sat watching her, giving her water and cool cloths as she could touch her now.   
.. 

Zuko yawned as his, father put him on his bed and he lay looking at his father. 

"Did I made Azula sick?" Zuko asked worried

Ozai sighed as he sat on the bed for a moment. 

" No my son , she was sick before your little outburst today." Ozai explained calmly 

" I was a bad big brother though." Zuko sulked tired 

"Siblings fight, I'm sure Azula will do something to upset you once she is better." 

Zuko got comfy with a smile on his face. 

Tomorrow he'd ask his, father about having a little brother to play with but for now he slept. 

The morning came and Ursa sat tired as she watched over Azula, she'd had no sleep all night but it seemed Azula was at ease now. The young girl's fever had gone down and Ursa jumped as she felt a touch on her shoulder as she dozed of for a brief moment.

“Ursa go rest I'll look after Azula today.” Ozai commanded gently

She got up dizzy as Ozai caught up.

“Her fever has gone down, can you give her the medication though?”

“Yes.. Yes go rest.” He insisted annoyed 

Ursa went off to sleep and Ozai sighed, he rarely dealt with the children himself, he had the servants do most the work as he kept an eye on Azula, he spent the day doing paper work as Zuko watched him.

“Daddy if you and mummy have another baby it should be a boy.” Zuko announced

Ozai turned his head to his son as he sat on the floor, he eyes up Azula as the servant fussed over her. Zuko looked to his father as he held a dragon toy closely 

“Well Azula is hard to play with, she likes dolls and girly games,” Zuko began s

Ozai rolled his eyes as he went back to his paper work.

“It does not work like that, you could wind up with two sisters.”

Ozai hoped he would drop the subject, he wondered why his brother would bring this up when his sister was still ill, the children confused him sometime. 

Zuko watched his father go back to his paper work and looked to his sister, even if she was hard to play with he still missed playing with her. 

Later on the day Azula opened her eyes weakly, she got better during the day. Ozai eventually woke his wife up to tell her that Azula was better, Ursa eagerly went to her daughter's side and spoiled her for the rest of the day. After a few days Azula got stronger and better and and thus they family returned to the Royal Palace together where Azula recovered to her full bubbly self.


End file.
